Yoko's past life and Love?
by DemongirlofInuyasha
Summary: Yoko remineses about his life and past but who is this woman and can she change the out come of the future for Yoko's sake...... But when the future dose come will things be diffrent? (AN Read Please! 1st YU YU fic!)
1. The Story Begins

Ok I was struck with sudden inspiration by reading this book called The Fox Woman and I decided to write a fic about Yoko Kurama and the fox demon that I clam lives inside of me Kiayshi.  
  
Kiayshi; you must be pretty desperate then aren't you.  
  
Shut up you get what you want in this story.  
  
Kiayshi; Really... (Thinks thought she shouldn't be thinking)  
  
You're making MY nose bleed.  
  
Kiayshi; Oh well get a tissue.  
  
What ever any way here is the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO IN ANY WAY MATTER OR SORT!!!  
  
Yoko the Past life and Love?!  
  
In the past*************************************************************  
  
Yoko stood outside his castle pondering his life staring deeply into the sky which blessed his elegant beauty.  
  
"Master, we have received word that there is a youkai in the woods that may pose a threat." One of his messengers said quickly almost in a panic.  
  
"Is there now.well I supposing the day won't be so boring after all." He said softly and calmly as always.  
  
He wandered into the forest and began to smell the air.  
  
"Blood.hum.a woman's blood maybe no I m the only fox in THIS land it must be a spy." He thought as he walked to the clearing.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he saw the fox. She had long golden hair and wore a light blue fighting kimono. She also had a bushy golden tail.  
  
He looked closer at this fox she was badly injured her arms and torso bleeding intensely from the blows of the demon 's sword.  
  
Yoko glanced over a little farther a demon lay dead beyond her.  
  
"Well I guess because this fox is a she I will treat her with respect and bury her body." He said to himself.  
  
"I-I'm not dead yet you _" before she could finish she blacked out.  
  
"Hai , I see so she IS tougher then she looks. Well I 'll take her back to the castle she can recover there." He thought picking her up gently as not to disturb her wounds.  
  
Her scent of rain and lilies mixed with her blood intrigued Yoko as he set her down.  
  
"This scent so.familiar." He thought smoothing the hair from her face. As he did her eyes shot open and she jumped back. Her violate eyes were dull because of blood loss.  
  
"What do you want!?" She yelled weakly ready to fight. "That's what i'm curious to know of you for it was you who was in MY woods." He said in a tone that just flared her more.  
  
"You could at least state your name, San." Yoko said with a knowing smirk." My name is Kiayshi. And what do you mean by YOUR woods I have lived there all my life and I have only in countered one very young fox cub in these." She stopped and smelled the air. "You smell so familiar." She said sitting down easing up a little.  
  
"Kiayshi.umm..Yes I have herd that name before but." It all suddenly came back to him.  
  
Yoko's flash back.--------------------------------  
  
Yoko ran through the woods full pace as young foxes wanted to explore there territory.  
  
He stopped suddenly when he saw a young girl about his age he supposed cornered by 2 wolf demons. "Come on Fox just come with us I'LL take you home." One wolf said.  
  
The timid girl began to cry as one wolf got out a knife.  
  
Yoko knew he should help her for that's how his mother had raised him "be polite to girls." His mother's words ran through his head.  
  
Yoko ran forward and hit the first wolf knocking him to the ground.  
  
She stopped crying and watched on as Yoko killed them both.  
  
"Here take my hand I 'll help you up." He said with a smile.  
  
End of flash back---------------------- "I KNOW NOW YOU'RE THAT GIRL THOSE WOLVES WERE GOING TO TAKE!!" He said in somewhat shock that that little cub was now this beautiful fox.  
  
"You are the one who.."She stopped and stared at him. Tears began to show up in the youkai's eyes at the memories.  
  
Kiayshi' Flash Back-------------------------------------  
  
Kiayshi ran through the woods full speed she could hear the wolves behind her.  
  
She ran to a clearing and fell to the ground and the first wolf pounced. It picked her up and flung her ageist the tree.  
  
"Fox, your beauty is so unique I think I 'll have you for my own." It said looking deeply in her eyes.  
  
After he said that a young fox killed the two and helped her up.  
  
"My name is Yoko..Yoko.yoko." the name faded.  
  
End of flash back------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yoko is it really you." She asked softly.  
  
"Kiayshi.?" He said softly.  
  
She felt a sudden and fierce pain in her torso and began coughing intensely blood covering her mouth .  
  
Everything went black...  
  
Ok well sorry that was SO short but ya know I have a lot of stuff to do  
  
Kiayshi; I M NOT THAT WEAK!!!!!!!  
  
You re now.  
  
Kiayshi; I hate you so much some times.  
  
Well had I let you take over my body you would have written an R love scene and I don't do that. So.  
  
Kiayshi;..  
  
Ok well R&R people please please I need all the help I can get!!!! By the way sorry it is so short. 


	2. The Origin of the Rose

I m so happy people like my story!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi; What ever.  
  
Well I m not going to bore you with our never ending conversations so here s chappie2  
  
The origin of the Rose........  
  
Kiayshi opened her eyes the scent of roses filled the air. She looked up only to see golden eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Don't move I just bandaged your torso if you move now you'll likely injure yourself more." Yoko said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where are we I smell roses and rain." She said turning her head.  
  
"My garden. I could only bring you this far. For your injuries would've been worse had I moved you more." He spoke softly to her.  
  
"Why did you save me again, Yoko?" She asked a small break in her voice like she was holding back tears. "I do what I must." He said.  
  
"You only saved me because you had to it's your duty correct." These words made him sound like an arrogant fool.  
  
"Shut up." He growled. "MAKE ME!" She growled back. Yoko got a shocked look on his face never before had a female spoken to him in this tone.  
  
It was quiet. Kiayshi hated the silence so she began to speak again. "These roses why do you like them so much?" She asked remembering all those years ago.  
  
Kiayshi's Flash back-------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Yoko. Please take this." She said handing him a small yet beautiful rose.  
  
"What is it?" He asked looking at it.  
  
"A rose it is all I can offer in my thanks.  
  
"I have only one reason you should be only so aware of." Yoko said.  
  
Yoko's Flash---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yoko stood there admiring the beauty of this rose so delicate and perfect. "Where do you find such a divine thing?' He asked reaching to pick it up.  
  
"Wait! Be careful it has thorns. You need to know how to hold it or else you'll get hurt." She said taking his had and gently placing the rose in his hand.  
  
Yoko blushed beat red.  
  
She only smiled at him.  
  
"So, it all started when I gave you my rose huh." She said with a weak smile.  
  
He just nodded and sat down next to her. "You're still injured badly and I don't believe you'll be able to go anywhere so you may stay at my castle until you recover." He said gesturing to her torso.  
  
She slowly tried to sit up the pain was pulsing through her.  
  
"I told you not to move." he said catching her as she fell back. "I listen to no one just let me be. I have no importance in this world." She growled. "You're so stubborn." This was the only thing that really got on Yoko's nerves.  
  
He then smelled her tears. "You don't understand do you, you never knew exactly how I felt when I met you all you knew was that that ..." she couldn't finish before crying and burying her head in Yoko's chest.  
  
"She's alone." He thought comforting her he knew ho she had been alone all of her life she only lived to fight but then he knew that he was the only one that ever truly cared enough to help her.  
  
"Let me go I m going home." She said pushing him away and standing up. "You're to strong for your own will some times." He sighed as she tried to walk away.  
  
"..I'm a hunted fox, if you get in the way of this hunter he'll surely kill you and then me so just stay out of my life like you always used to." She said walking away slowly overcoming the tremendous pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well how's that now not bad huh.  
  
Kiayshi; It sucks yeah yeah yeah I m injured but come on I m not that weak.  
  
Yes you are and you almost ALMOST succeeded in taking my body completely over to write your sicko scene but I too am stronger then I look.  
  
Kiayshi; get a life.  
  
What ever any way sat tuned for chapter 3; untold story!!! R&R PLEASE! 


	3. Untold Story

GAH!!!!!!STOP!!! OWWWW!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Oh shut up it's your fault you broke your ankle!  
  
Yes but I wouldn't have if a certain fox wasn't trying to take over my body at that certain TIME!!  
  
Kiayshi: Feh. you're so weak sometimes I swear.  
  
Grrrr..On with the chapter please! OH and this chapter is VERY gory and bloody those who are weak of heart are asked not to continue.  
  
Chappie 3; Untold Story  
  
Yoko looked at her like the words didn't mean any thing. "I'm not letting you go anywhere hunted or not." He said grabbing the tip of her hair.  
  
She shot back and gave him a deadly 'I'm going to kill you' look.  
  
"For all you know I am just as hunted as you are." Yoko said looking in her cold eyes.  
  
"Feh.I AM leaving and there's nothing you can do about-" before she could finish Yoko taped her neck and she was out.  
  
"She has a lotta fire in her. Strange she has changed so much since last time." He thought picking her up. She seemed peaceful while sleeping like a cub almost.  
  
She opened her eyes her torso no longer hurt. She wore a new kimono it was a light purple with sakura leaves dotting here and there.  
  
"Oh you're awake. I shall go inform master." A servant said standing up. "Wait, please where my kimono is?" She asked in a soft voice her throat a little sore.  
  
"It is being repaired." The servant said before rushing out.  
  
She sat on the futon and looked at the beautiful screens that surrounded her. Her eyes softened.  
  
"Master! The fox hath awoken as ye said I have come to inform you." The servant said quickly.  
  
Yoko looked up from his roses. He just sat with his back aginst a tree, a rose planted next to the tree.  
  
"Hai, Thank you now go back to your normal choirs." He said standing up. He walked down the hall, a million thoughts ran through his head like what would he say to her or what would she say to him.  
  
He slid the screen to the side. She sat before him her eyes filed with curiosity and wonder.  
  
"Konichiwa." was all she said. (Do not trust my spelling I have no clue how to!)  
  
The silence was eerie between the two.  
  
"How are your wounds?" he asked. "Fine." She said almost at a whisper.  
  
"hn." He didn't really say much after that. "Yoko, I was well.wondering."  
  
Her words made him freeze what was she about to ask and why did this put him on edge so much?  
  
"You um.you said to me before you left that day that .Do you remember?" she asked  
  
'OH GOD she oh god! She remembers what I said but I was young I never thought that man!' he thought.  
  
"*cough* Yes I err remember." He said not daring to look into her eyes for he knew she was going to say. "Well, if you remember then quote yourself." She said sweetly.  
  
FLASH BACK! __________________________________________________________  
  
Yoko looked at Kiayshi and smiled.  
  
Never before had he seen such beauty.  
  
"Yoko will I see you again?" she said softly turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"Hai, You will, because well." He trailed off in thought.  
  
Yoko leaned over and whispered in the young kitsune's ear.  
  
"You're beautiful." He said. She turned beat red and looked away. No one ever had said anything so kind to her because she'd been alone all her life and people despised her.  
  
She stole food and money so she could survive. (Sound familiar?)  
  
So why would any one say this to her. "I promise to come for you when I am older." He said hugging her slightly and walking away. End of flash______________________________________________________________  
  
"I.said you were pretty and t-then said I would come back for you." He said nervously. A small sweet smile appeared across her face.  
  
"I'm glade you remember, but when you found me out there injured and all the other day, the hunter had well-"she couldn't finish before a servant rushed in.  
  
"Mast Yoko, the hunter has infiltrated the court yard and is approaching!!!" The servant said quickly.  
  
Yoko jumped up and ran quickly to the court yard. Kiayshi ran quietly behind him he told her to stay.  
  
"Stay here I don't want you hurt!" His words echoed through her mind "Yoko I owe you I m coming weather you like it or not." She thought stopping abruptly.  
  
The hunter stood before him bow in hand and knife at his waist. Yoko ran through and led him to the forest.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, and then a scream was heard. Kiayshi could smell the blood of the servants and guards residing in the palace.  
  
She ran quickly down the hall. That smells the horrible smell that pressured her scenes sending her into agony as she approached the main room.  
  
Kiayshi held her stomach she felt so sick what she saw. Every one was dead lying about their corpses reeked of death.  
  
Demons of all sorts came from the shadows and corridors. "You are the other yes the other fox we must devour." One demon spoke stepping closer.  
  
"You are here... just to kill. You Basturds!!!!" She yelled running full speed killing each with her claws. The last one stood before her almost begging for life.  
  
"Shi -ne" was all she said before cutting through its flesh.  
  
She had cold ruthless eyes vengeful and full of hate. Licking the blood off her fingers she turned and headed for the forest.  
  
Yoko was breathing heavily and arrow in his chest.  
  
"My prize my beautiful prize." The hunter said pulling out his knife twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Though I wonder if the other fox was captured I would like to kill her self." The hunter's words rang in Yoko's ears.  
  
"Yes that girl has been some trouble but I think her skin would look fine ageist my hut"  
  
Yoko was enraged he wanted to kill him he wanted to save Kiayshi but what he really wanted was her.  
  
Kiayshi stopped at the clearing horrified to see the hunter standing over Yoko who was blooded and in pain.  
  
"Ah a reunion how nice." The hunter threw the dagger at Kiayshi. It merely grazed her arm.  
  
"Shinitai no ka?" was what she said in a voice that could kill.  
  
Yoko looked at her. "I must do what I had planed before I must.leave." He thought.  
  
Kiayshi battled the hunter. An arrow going through her arm severing and tearing her flesh and bone her blood shinning red ageist her face.  
  
"Yoko! GO NOW I KNOW WHAT YOUR PLAN IS AND YOU MUST EXICUTE IT NOW!!!" She yelled taking another arrow threw her leg.  
  
"Kiayshi.goodbye." he said transporting his soul away into an unborn child.  
  
"Heh.now my debt has been paid." She said taking an arrow through the heart but not before she took the neck of the hunter with her..  
  
Aren't I evil!!! I KILLED HER!!! But there is always a twist so I m not ending it here Hell no!  
  
Kiayshi: Bitch you F***** killed me!!!  
  
Well that's how it goes.  
  
Kiayshi: Well you had better tell them what the Japanese words were!  
  
Fine! Shinitai no ka - Do you want to die?  
  
Shi-ne- Die  
  
(And for mental people) Hai - yes.  
  
There happy now Kiayshi!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Yeah yeah what ever.  
  
R&R PEOPLE PLEASE !!! OH AND DON'T STOP THERE IS STILL MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Kiayshi: SHUT UP they know! OK! 


	4. The Future, The meeting, and The Questio...

HA I told all you readers there would be another chapter!!! And here it is!!  
  
Kiayshi: You're too perky.  
  
Yeah well I m glade to be out of the cast!  
  
Kiayshi: You killed me in the last chapter and so you have no story to write!  
  
Not necessarily. Ok well here is Chappie 4  
  
Chapter4: Strange meetings.  
  
Kurama sat under the big oak tree eating his lunch. The usual mob of girls looking over then giggling insanely if he so much as glanced in their direction.  
  
"*sigh* I can't get any privisy no matter where I go." He said to himself taking a bite of his apple.  
  
"Excuse me but do you know where the library is?" asked a soft yet sweet voice.  
  
Kurama looked up, to see big green eyes looking down at him. "Yes, just walk down that hallway right there and it will be the first door on the right."  
  
She smiled at him and seemed now rather over joyed. "Arigato, sayonara." She said walking off quickly.  
  
Something about this girl intrigued him she seemed familiar.  
  
"Yoko, have you met this girl?" he mentally asked Yoko.  
  
"She does look somewhat familiar give me some time to think." Yoko said.  
  
The bell rang and Kurama stood up and walked to his next class. The class seemed like only a mear 5 minutes. Next class study hall.  
  
Kurama walked to the library and found a nice quiet spot AWAY from the mob.  
  
He glanced down the table just to see a pile of books and hear the steady beat of a pencil.  
  
Books were being taken from the top of the pile skipped through then placed on the other side. He looked a little closer only to see the girl from before. She seemed very concentrated on her work.  
  
Then with a subtle closing of a book she relaxed and laid her head on the table. Her raven colored hair hid her face.  
  
Kurama now was a little interested all the girls here seemed to be complete air heads and were very well.predictable.  
  
She brought her head up and pulled out yet another book only this time it was just a thick romance novel written in a strange language.  
  
Kurama herd some of the whispers going about among the girls behind him.  
  
"I heard she had the highest grades in the country 99 percentile can you believe it?"  
  
"No way is she just some freak who moved here from Kyoto. I heard she killed someone and is on the run."  
  
Cruel things were said about her and the rumors spread like wild fire among the girls.  
  
"How can they be so shallow?" he sighed shaking his head. A loud slam of a book was heard wakening everyone up. The girl stood up and stormed out a tear in her eye.  
  
Kurama had some pity for the poor girl. The last bell rang and everyone moved out into the main yard.  
  
Kurama decided to stay under the oak tree for a while and read since it would be rather quiet. He walked back and something caught his ear. Small sobs were coming from up in the tree.  
  
He walked up to the edge and looked up a tear fell onto his face. "Huh, oh sorry I'll leave." The girl said quickly jumping down. "You don't have to." Kurama said.  
  
"No I really shouldn't stay I have to get home." She said running away quickly.  
  
Kurama ran to catch up he felt bad that she was so sad. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" he asked coming up behind her.  
  
"I don't mind." She said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Suuichi (spelling please!!!) What's yours?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Mine is Chiyo." She said softly.  
  
They reached an old looking apartment complex outside of the park. "Arigato, Suuichi." She said walking up the steps. When she reached the top she turned and waved goodbye then stepped into her home.  
  
"Hiei you can stop following me now." Kurama said turning around and facing a tree.  
  
"Hn." Was his response jumping down. "What's with the girl?" was his question.  
  
"I have a strange feeling about her." Kurama said crossing his arms walking home.  
  
Yoko then had a fit screaming "OH SHES BACK SHES BACK!!"  
  
"Who's back?!" Kurama yelled leavening Hiei very confused.  
  
"Kiayshi! I think she is reincarnated!" Yoko said.  
  
"Ok, well does that mean she is a demon?"  
  
The question lingered.  
  
Was she good or  
  
Bad?  
  
Don 't you love those thoughts!  
  
Kiayshi: feh.  
  
Well I donno if this fits the summary or not but the first part does!  
  
Kiayshi: HELL NO IT DOESN'T FIT THE SUMMARY!  
  
Oh well . R&R PEOPLE!!! And thank you all my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Yeah I know short chapter! 


	5. Confusion

Oi there every one!!! I am happy now for no apparent reason so this Chappie will be long!  
  
Kiayshi: bla bla bla you STILL don't have a story!  
  
*glares *  
  
Kiayshi: *glares back*  
  
Disclaimer: HEY YOU NEVER MENTIONED ME IN THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS I M SUEING!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi & Demongirl: * glare at disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I ll say it for you *clears throat* Demongirlofinuyasha doesn't own YU YU HAKUSHO at all so if you value your life don't say she does you should see these evil glares I m getting!  
  
Kiayshi & Demongirl: *smirk*  
  
Chappie 5: Confusion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~***************~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei stood in front of Kurama looking at him like he had lost his mind. Hiei had just witnessed Kurama yelling at nobody and now was lost in deep thought.  
  
"Hn, whatever." Hiei said jumping up into his tree and disappearing again.  
  
Kurama began walking home Yoko was filling him in on what was what.  
  
"So you saved her and she kind of saved you?" Kurama asked. "Hai that's about it." Yoko stated.  
  
Kurama fell onto his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of the image that came into his head when he spoke with Yoko.  
  
Kurama's image~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoko's vision was fading into darkness all he saw was the arrow that killed Kiayshi and the blood.....then darkness  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Suuichi! Dinner!" his mother called, it smelled like oden.  
  
Kurama ate quietly and then went back up into his room. All he could think about was that image and then that young girl.  
  
The next day was a day off from school, Kurama decided to go with Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey there Kura-"Kuwabara began but got and elbow in the stomach. "Oh yeah sorry I mean Suuichi." Yusuke saved the day once again I suppose.  
  
They stopped by a café to get something to drink before going to the movie since they had about an hour before it started. "I would like a cappuccino what do you guys want?" Kurama asked. "I'll have a coke." Yusuke said setting down the beverage list.  
  
"I don't want any thing." Kuwabara said playing with the salt shaker.  
  
"I would like a coffee please black with a shot of espresso." Came an oh so familiar voice.  
  
"Oh hard day?" the waitress asked.  
  
"You have no idea." The voice said.  
  
"Turn around and look at her baka!" Yoko yelled in his head. Kurama didn't want to turn.  
  
"Oi' who's the babe?" Yusuke said noticing that she was wearing the same school uniform as the girls at Kurama's school.  
  
"That's Chiyo." Kurama said turning only slightly. "Um..she looks different she has a strange aura about her." Kuwabara said in his 'I see dead people' voice.  
  
"God what now Kuwabara!" Yusuke said sounding very irritated. "NOTHING!" Kuwabara yelled. The girl looked up and saw them fighting (Yusuke and Kuwabara that is) and sighed she only saw Kurama and waved a small wave then went back to her thoughts.  
  
"Here you are miss." The waitress said setting her drink down in front of her.  
  
"How much do I owe ya?" Chiyo asked Kurama was listening to every sound she made.  
  
"That will be 2 dollars."  
  
"Here's 5 and keep the change I don't need it."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Chiyo sat there sipping her drink and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What is it about her that just seems so normal???" Kurama thought not noticing that he was staring at her. "Hey Chiyo come here and sit with us!!!" Yusuke yelled waking Kurama up instantly.  
  
"Um.ok" She said picking up her drink and her notebook sitting down next to Kurama.  
  
"SO ya new in town or what?" Yusuke asked. "Yes pretty much." She said softly fiddling with the rim of the cup.  
  
"What do your folks do?" Kuwabara asked. A tint of pain seemed to show in her eyes. "I um. live alone. My parents are dead." She said almost too quietly to hear.  
  
"Oh um..sorry." Kuwabara said feeling kind of guilty now. She plastered on a fake scary smile. "OH, its ok doesn't worry about." She said in perky matter that kind of freaked people out.  
  
"Well she hides who she is well." Yoko said trying to make Kurama turn to face her. "I really must be going I have a lot to- " She started to say then looking at Yusuke he had her note book and was looking through it. She began to look very pale as Yusuke read on and looked at the sketches.  
  
"Yusuke that's not polite!" Kurama said snatching or at least trying to snatch the book away. "You know a lot about kitsune's and these are some good sketches of em' how do you know all of this huh?" He asked as Kuwabara looked over his shoulder.  
  
She was very pale she looked like she was about to die. Her eyes darted from Kurama to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I ll be leavening now!" she said running out quickly.  
  
"BAKA! You should've stopped that idiot!" Yoko yelled at Kurama. "Here look at this they look like the Yoko that lives in you Suuichi." Yusuke whispered to Kurama.  
  
"You don't think she is some sort of demon now do you?" Kuwabara asked looking at the notebook. "This is some pretty extensive research here and it shows the weak points of a kitsune too. It's almost as if she is going to go into battle with one." Yusuke said skipping through it.  
  
Kurama picked it up and looked at it. "Well this proves it. She is defiantly Kiayshi." Yoko said pointing out that each picture looked like him.  
  
"Excuse me I realized I have some things I have to do today sorry about this." Kurama said standing up and taking the notebook with him. He ran down the street really fast almost to fast. "No way could she've gotten very far." Kurama thought turning a corner sharply.  
  
He then smelled the air her blood he noticed. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything. "So you're the fox as babbling on about well if you survive that wound maybe I ll believe it." Hiei's voice came through. Kurama reached the ally way to see Hiei his kantana bloodied and saw Chiyo furious with a spirit bow and arrow in hand.  
  
"You bastard I swear you have some nerve attacking me and then talking to me like I m going to die!" she yelled. Her speed was remarkable almost as fast as Hiei. She made it behind him and shot the arrow through his shoulder.  
  
"Hn, enjoy your shoulder wound. Bye." She said walking away. Hiei was so confused as to how she could even hurt him. "When will you learn?" Kurama sighed just kind of appearing out of his spectators spot.  
  
"Shut up fox!" Hiei said dusting off his arm. "I knew it!" a voice from behind came. Kurama shot around. Chiyo stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face. "You knew what?" Hiei asked obviously irritated. "I know who you are Suuichi or should I say KURAMA!!" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"LET ME OUT I WANNA TALK TO HER!!!!!" Yoko yelled. "No I can't!" Kurama yelled rather angry now.  
  
"Grrrr. I m coming out weather you like it or not!" Yoko said forcing his way out.  
  
Chiyo kind of stared at him a moment as his red hair began to shine a brighliant sliver and his clothes change into a fighting tunic. Yoko began to walk toward her. She just kind of stood there in shock. "Kiayshi, I know you're in this girl some where come out." He said placing his hand on the side of her face. She began to shake and her eyes went dark like she had passed out.  
  
Her hair went from a raven black to a honey color and she appeared in a fighting kimono with a light blue tint. Her eyes were a dark violate that were so cold yet so soft.  
  
"Yes, yes I thought you were in there, Kiayshi." Yoko said taking his hand off of her face.  
  
"What do you want with me huh I have plenty to do and so little time to do it in now that this girl has let me out." She said cracking her fists.  
  
Hiei just stood there not really caring anymore because why should he care it doesn't have to do with him so he left.  
  
"First order of business today is to kill that little fire demon." Kiayshi said trying to side step Yoko. "No no he was just trying to get you out." He lied.  
  
She then stumbled a little not quite used to walking yet. "What happened to you after I left anyway I could've sworn you died." He said steadying her.  
  
"I was about to die and well I just kind of woke up in the soul of this girl." She said wiping the blood off of her arm. "Its pathetic really this girl is a demon and yet she was born to a human yet she isn't a half breed it's so weird." She continued.  
  
"Suuichi! Where the hell did you go!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Yoko turned to Kiayshi. "Well I have to let this demon take over for now." He said as Kurama came back. Yusuke and Kuwabara came around the corner and looked at Kurama who was standing next to a kitsune.  
  
"Who is that, Kurama?!" Kuwabara asked drooling almost.  
  
Kiayshi jumped back and landed on the wall behind her. "Hn, if you need me I ll be killing that fire demon." She said with an evil smirk on her face. She was serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA now that was weird! Thank you Twoheadedsquirrel , Shadow Fox777 , and Fluffyluv FOR YOUR REVEIWS *sniff sniff * People DO care!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Yeah yeah thanks IF YOU LIKE READING ABOUT ME DIEING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh get over it!  
  
Kiayshi: Well at least I get to kill Hiei! =^_^= ^-^ ^_^  
  
*Sigh* How bout we kill the evil Muffin that lives next door?  
  
Kiayshi: IT IS EVIL I SAW IT MOVE!!  
  
Whatever R&R please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Judgement

Well I feel like writing so here ya go..  
  
Kiayshi: HEE HEE HEE I get to kill Hiei!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Judgment  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hum...Yes he went this way." Kiayshi said smelling the air running to the near by woods. Hiei sat in a tree just relaxing when the loud crack of tree branches brought him back to reality.  
  
"Thought you could get away with attacking me!" She yelled severing the branch Hiei sat on. (Even though she was aiming for his head.) "Hn, you thought I was running away, you must be joking." He said casually.  
  
"ENOUGH TALK!" Kiayshi ran at full speed, claws thirsty for his blood.  
  
Hiei drew his kantana as she approached.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kurama was angry, "She is so stubborn!" He yelled running down the ally ways.  
  
"WHO IS THIS 'SHE'?" Yusuke screamed very mad at not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Her name is Kiayshi. She harbors a Yoko like me but hers is well_____irrational." Kurama explained turning sharply around the corner.  
  
Kuwabara came up from being dead last of the lot."Could you guys slow down?!" He said as he was gasping for air.  
  
Kurama's hair would flash from silver to red over and over again, his anger was almost to much for him to handle.  
  
Hiei's blood covered Kiayshi's hand as did her blood with his kantana.  
  
"Heh, you're more fermentable then I thought." She smirked as she came up for her final move.  
  
Hiei was ready to counter with his Black Dragon Wave.  
  
(A/N I hope that's what its called I get it turned around a lot gomen!)  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kiayshi brought her hand up to kill and as Hiei unwrapped his hand.  
  
Everything was abruptly stopped as Yoko struck Kiayshi to the ground and Yusuke stopped Hiei from unleashing his 'Hell spirit'  
  
(Another A/N. I like to call his little dragon that ^_^)  
  
"Why did you do this after I told you he was no threat?!" Yoko yelled as Kiayshi stood up slowly.  
  
"I don't like him and I always finish a battle in death. Either me or my opponent, that's just how it goes." She said simply.  
  
"You don't have to do such things you know." Yoko whispered helping her stand.  
  
"Gomen but I do."  
  
All of the sudden chains bound Kiayshi's feet together along with her arms. "What the hell?!" she said as she found herself hovering just above the ground.  
  
Botan sat on her oar above them; all the chains were attached to it.  
  
"Botan, What Are You Doing?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Kiayshi here is to be seen by King Emma himself for judgment. Apparently her record is so extensive they don't know what to do with her." She explained.  
  
"The least you could do is loosen these Chains!" Kiayshi called out squirming under the tightness of the chains.  
  
"Nope you, my friend, are dangerous and are on the Spirit Worlds Most Wanted List. In fact you have been for 500 years." Botan said hovering higher. (Tee hee sorry had to do it!)  
  
Yoko looked befuddled "What exactly did she do to get one the list?" He then piped up.  
  
"Well lets see...crossing over from maikai without clearance, incarnating herself in a young girl again without clearance, theft, murder, and that's just not even scratching the surface." Botan said once again hovering a little higher.  
  
Yoko looked at Kiayshi, confused as to how she could do all of this.  
  
"You didn't do them in order I hope you know." Kiayshi remarked as she began to bite the chains.  
  
"My, my such a bad attitude. You and Hiei would be good friends." Botan giggled not realizing what was going on before she had arrived. "Well I'd best be leaving before she breaks the chain. Bye bye!" She said flying off. Kiayshi death glaring her.  
  
"Well I m sure she is going to the purgatory. " Hiei said HE would've love to have some sweet snow and a front row seat to see her be tortured mercilessly. For he would've wanted to be the one doing the torturing.  
  
Yoko stood in a state of shock. He didn't want this not at all, to see her thrown into the hell would be too much to take. Yoko began to feel anger not felt in a long time.  
  
"We are going after her." He growled as he cracked his fists. "Yoko I want to take over again!" Kurama said. The last thing Kurama needed was for him to go on a killing spree in spirit world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Botan flew into the grand throne room and placed Kiayshi down before him.  
  
"You Have been charged in the following categories; theft, illegal inhabitation and immigration, and murder. Your case is unique only a few are worse then you." He boomed.  
  
"So you noticed huh." She smirked. What could he do to her the worst thing he could do is sentence her to be a -  
  
"Spirit detective." He said.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDING ME!" She yelled.  
  
"The girl you incarnated doesn't deserve your punishment so to redeem yourself you must be a spirit detective."  
  
Chiyo forced her way out again.  
  
"Look King Emma, I 'm not a detective type person! I would much rather be sentenced back to my home in maikai believe you me!" Chiyo explained.  
  
"Koenma will bring you in on the details." He simply said.  
  
"Hai." Was all she said before following Botan out.  
  
"Kiayshi, just know I was fully aware of everything so....don't come out again." Chiyo growled. "You're NO FUN!!!" she growled back.  
  
The doors opened to reveal the usual hustling and bustling of the work room.  
  
Chiyo had zoned out on the overwhelming task of dodging the ogres.  
  
"Koenma sir, I have the demon here." Botan giggled watching Chiyo jump out of the way of what seemed to be a moving pile of papers.  
  
"Ok well you must be Chiyo. Well I'll get straight to the point. I want you to stick close to Yusuke and Kurama. The missions they have are rather rigorous but I'm sure you can handle them." Koenma stated.  
  
"Oh you are a cute little kid!" Chiyo cooed looking down at the pint sized king. Botan laughed when Chiyo began to play peek-abo with him.  
  
"Enough!!!! Just get on with your assignment!!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Humf! Someone needs a nap." Chiyo said following Botan out.  
  
"This is going to be a tough one." Koenma said sitting in his big chair, suffering a headache from peek-abo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~  
  
Dg: Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got a major cold and well.I sorta passed out for a couple of hours and um....yeah. The computer got a virus like me.....yeah.  
  
K: I DIDN"T KILL HIEI!? YOU SAID I COULD KILL HIEI!!!!  
  
Dg: I was drugged at the time god only knows what I said after suffering from Dramamine!!!!(This makes you incredibly sleepy)  
  
K: Well....um...ITS STILL YOUR FAULT YOU GOT SICK!!!!!!  
  
Dg: You took my body for a joy ride and got me all messed up.  
  
K:.....  
  
Dg: R&R People ....While I sleep for a while. 


	7. New Girl

OK Well this Fic seems to be liked more so I think I'll Update this one ^_^  
  
Kiayshi: It's all about the reviews people and I cannot believe I took over a psycho.  
  
Well get over it.  
  
Disclaimer: Would you PLEASE mention me at lest ONCE every chapter!!!!!!  
  
Dg & Kiayshi: *Glare* Get Over It.  
  
Disclaimer: DemongirlofInuyasha and the Fox Demon Kiayshi don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. For If there Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long distance cousin dies maybe she will then even though she isn't Japanese maybe she is related to the creator of Yu Yu and thus inheriting it making it hers. But at this time that's sure as hell ain't happening.  
  
Dg: True True.  
  
Kiayshi: *growl* I wanna kill Hiei.  
  
New Girl.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Chiyo hummed to herself as she followed Botan out. A loud thud was heard as Yoko / Kurama ran in.  
  
Yoko looked funny with 1 green eye, half a tail, and silver streaks in his hair. Also the very tip of a fox ear coming out of his head.  
  
"Are you ok? Will you be killed? Oh Kami. What happened?" He asked franticly.  
  
"I'm a spirit detective." She didn't look enthused. "Well it is better then what could have happened to you."  
  
Chiyo looked blankly at him. "I would have rather gone to the purgatory."  
  
"I think he went this way!" Yusuke yelled running down the long corridor. Chiyo walked past Yusuke who had no idea what to say seeing a girl that was dressed the way she was in Reikai. (Yeah school girl in Reikai..)  
  
"Out of my way shrimp." She mumbled pushing Hiei aside.  
  
Hiei did his usual death glare touching his kantana as a gesture of 'I will kill you'.  
  
Kurama just stood there. Everything was to insane for him. As he calmed down gradually he regained his normal appearance.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Chiyo was in a particularly bad mood and everyone knew it considering that with that scream a demon can running around a corner crying for its mother.  
  
"I think she can handle herself." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Isn't that the demon we sent her last week for mass murder???" Yusuke said as it flew by.  
  
Later~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Chiyo sat in history right behind Kurama.  
  
She glared at him every time he turned only slightly. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
Murmured curses were heard as she doodled in her note book while the teacher went on about the Edo era.  
  
Kurama found this quite boring himself considering the Edo era was studded in like 2nd grade.  
  
The bell for lunch rang as the students got out their lunches.  
  
The steady patter of rain on the window pain prevented them from the sunlight.  
  
Chiyo located herself in the far back corner of the class where she ate alone. The usual fan girl club gawked at Kurama and talked about hair.  
  
Chiyo scoffed at this.  
  
"I refuse to be another mindless girly-girl." She thought taking a bite of her summer roll all the while death glaring the mindless girly-girls.  
  
Kurama glanced over at Chiyo. "Huh. Her glare almost competes with Hiei's." He took a bite of his spring roll.  
  
(A/N YUMMY SPRING AND SUMMER ROLLS!!!@_@!!!!!)  
  
As study hall ended Chiyo stood at the door way. She was going to have to make a break for home considering the rain.  
  
"Ok 1, 2, thr-"  
  
Before she could get out the door Kurama had taken her hand.  
  
"Here use my umbrella." He said in a kind voice.  
  
"I don't want it thanks."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"No."  
  
Chiyo stepped out into the rain and began to walk home. Kurama ran up to her. It was his job to stay with her as she is a new spirit detective and the demons would love to hold a rookie hostage.  
  
****************************Chiyo's PROV.*************************  
  
Kurama is so .....annoying.  
  
He follows me around every where. I mean seriously what does he want?  
  
I was about to make my trek home when he wanted me to use his umbrella. Like I can't handle a little water.  
  
Ever since Kiayshi came out I can remember everything of the past and UGH! He saves me once and thinks now that he HAS to protect me. Like I can't handle rain.  
  
I tried to ignore him but he caught up to me and began walking with me home.  
  
I can't say that I didn't like his presents. It was nice and cozy under that umbrella. The strong scent of roses and rain, such a nice combination......what was I thinking?  
  
We ran into the freak and the prep that caught me...how dare she.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*END OF PROV~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Oi Shuichi, where you going with her?" Yusuke asked with a sly look on his face, putting Kurama in a position he wished not to be in.  
  
"I am just walking her home! Its raining and well...." Kurama didn't need to continue.  
  
"I am going to go from here." Chiyo ran out from her sanctuary of rose and rain.  
  
As she ran past, Botan an evil glare sent her onto her butt in a puddle.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked helping her up. "I don't think I like her." She said getting some of the water off of her skirt.  
  
Chiyo ran in to her apartment, dripping wet. A puddle formed around her feet.  
  
She inhaled heavily, leaning ageist the door. A stray tear fell down her face. "Why must I feel this way? Damn it Kiayshi, why are you doing this to me?" She fell to her knees tears just running down her face meeting her lips. "It's salty...." she thought standing up. ", like my life." She sat down in front of the heater and warmed her hands.  
  
Kurama approached the door of her apartment. "Are you really going to be- friend her?" Hiei asked standing in a near by tree.  
  
"It's my duty." He said raising his hand to knock on the door. "I wish you wouldn't follow your duty." Chiyo said standing by the window to the left.  
  
Her eyes were slightly red from her tears.  
  
"I wish you to leave. I wish you to die. I wish you to love I wish you to live. I wish you to be happy I want you to laugh a lot. I want you to be in pain. I wish for all of these but most of all I wish for you to want, to need and to live."  
  
She had no expression on her face like Kiayshi was trying to come out but only Chiyo's words came out.  
  
She disappeared into the darkness of her house.  
  
The door opened and she stepped out, her head bowed, and just walked out into the blanket of rain.  
  
Hiei showed some interest to this emotion. "Well I believe she is in pain." He said seemingly dissolving into the trees.  
  
Kurama watched the form of the young girl disappear in a blinding flash.  
  
When he got his eyes focused again she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Dg. : I am in a fluff mood so I m going to stop there before I ruin it ^_^  
  
Kiayshi: ....You suck.  
  
Dg: And you're just finding that out.  
  
Kiayshi: Hey readers! Will you please recommend us to some people? You see this baka is a little on the well....low side and could use some inspiration for the next chapter.  
  
Dg: You You DO CARE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiayshi: Nope not a bit I just want to see if we can get you out of this fluff stuff.  
  
Dg:.....ok well R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Kiddnapping And A Killing

Dg: DEAR GOD!!!!! I HAVE BEEN GONE A WHILE!!! I forgot completely about this oh god I am going to be sick.....  
  
Kiayshi: Yep....you suck...and I wish to be called Kaia now.  
  
Dg: WHATEVER!!! BUT YOUR OLD NAME SHALL REMAIN IN THE STORY!  
  
Kaia: Yeah sure...hope you like typing Kiayshi over and over and over again.  
  
Dg: Bite me....  
  
Random dude: You need counseling sits down with a note book now tell me about your past...  
  
Dg: ...rips off his head.  
  
Kaia: Feel better?  
  
Dg: Yep well on with the fic!!!!  
  
'.' thinking "." talking  
  
8. Kidnapped, and a Killing

Chiyo felt like she was hung over as she looked around at her surroundings. 'A cave...chained to the wall....I have been splashed with water....AND I AM IN MY UNDER WEAR!!!!!!!' She felt sick. She felt the blood...her blood on her arms and legs. She saw the demons in the corner talking and laughing loudly her clothes folded in a pile next to them.  
  
'This isn't happening....no... I won't be taken advantage of....' She growled to herself. 'Why not let me out...I can save you....' Kiayshi spoke to her directly for one of the few times.  
  
'I let you out ............will you let me have control afterwards.....' Chiyo doubted all of this.  
  
'Yes I will.........let me free.......'  
  
Chiyo took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her hair turned to soft honey and two ears came from her head......Kurama couldn't hold the furious rage of Yoko as he came forward. Following the faint faint scent of Chiyo.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!? WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" He yelled in a blind rage ripping through the woods as countless demons came before him. Yoko caught one by the throat and held him up by it, his once soft yellow orbs now a bloody silver color. "Tell me you..........I know you know where she is.....TEL ME!!!!!" He growled choking the demon harder.  
  
The demon replied in a horse answer. "S-she is in the cave in the woods down by the old dried creek.....5kilometers." Yoko dropped the demon and ran immediately after her.  
  
Hiei jumped casually from tree to tree looking down at the mess Yoko had made. "This is a new one for Yoko Kurama......hummmmmm this may pose as interesting........" he followed still at a leisurely pace.  
  
Yoko Kurama reached the location the strong scent of blood filling the area. "Oh kami........." he uttered entering the cave. Chiyo cowered in the corner the demons corpses laying about the cave completely mutilated their organs ripped out and hanging from the walls and their body parts scattered about, their blood on her hands and face. She was sobbing and crying, scared. She couldn't believe she was actually afraid. Sitting there crying still unclothed and completely covered in the demon blood and her own.  
  
Yoko's eyes returned to their soft yellow as he approached her hugging the scared half human in his arms. Comforting her gently, reassuring her that it would be alright.  
  
Chiyo stopped crying enough to speak a little. "Yoko-sama........you smell good.......like roses.....and........rain..........." She nudged his shoulder lightly and passed out.  
  
Kurama took the advantage and forced his way through taking over his own body again. Kurama took such pity on Chiyo. She wasn't used to Kiayshi's way of battle yet. Even though she has all the memories she just puts on a strong front to conceal her fear.......Kurama couldn't help but hold her for a bit more.  
  
Hiei was astonished. To believe there was a demon out there that was more brutal then he and that it was a she and she was only half human......  
  
The others came rushing back and stopped seeing the exact same. They knew they were a little late. "We came..........as.........soon.........as...........we........heard. Did she do this!?" Yusuke asked. "Yes........" Kurama's answer was quiet. "Come on lets get her back to her home." Botan said taking out her oar.  
  
Chiyo awoke in her room, Kurama cooking in the kitchen and Botan sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"OH!!! You're awake!!! Good!!! You've been out for 3 days I was worried!" Botan yelled looking at her with happy eyes.  
  
Chiyo didn't answer she just rolled over in her bed and held the blankets tighter to herself.  
  
Kurama walked into the room to see. "Chiyo, it's good to see you have awakened. Is there anything you need? You should be hungry after not eating for so long." He spoke as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Chiyo didn't answer again. She only laid there lost in herself.  
  
Botan began to worry again. Kurama signaled Botan to move out of the room to speak with her.  
  
"I think it best if we let her alone at the moment. Those demons probably did things to her that can't be even said." Kurama's voice remained calm not shaking a bit.  
  
"Yes........I guess you're right....well I'll leave it to you then. It's about time I gave Yusuke something to do anyway." Botan stood and left walking out into the summer air fading from sight.  
  
"Kurama-kun..............." Chiyo called lightly summoning him to her room. Kurama walked to her room and looked at her. "What is it Chiyo?"  
  
Chiyo motioned to a chair meaning she wanted him to sit down. "I wish to speak with you..............half demon to full............" her words were soft as night and her eyes held nothing. Kurama sat down and nodded, waiting for her to begin speaking.  
  
"Back at the cave........nothing happened........the demons only beat me........but I talked to Kiayshi. She promised and came through for me. But............I want to not be afraid........Kurama-kun. Please........train me. I know I have my power but I need to learn how to use it. Officially I am half demon because I was born of a human but I am full demon. I just need to learn how to use my power....please.........help me. I don't wanna be afraid anymore." Her words let him understand her passion and need for this.  
  
"Alright then........I'll do it. I know you use spirit arrows. So we shall work on power with that and aim. As far as when........ We shall start as soon as your wounds are healed." Kurama stood and turned.  
  
"Oh Kurama-kun. Or should I call you Shuichi? Whatever, look." She showed him the mere small cuts her large gashes were and grinned. "We start tomorrow wither you like it or not!" Her voice returned to its arrogance and confidence.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly. "Fine then. Now then tea. I'll leave after tea. Now that I know you are ok." "Kurama-kun..................thank you." Chiyo bowed her head a bit having a new found respect for Kurama that not many receive.  
  
Kurama looked at her now smiling a bit softer and bowed his head a little walking back into the kitchen.  
  
KURAMA PROV  
  
I can't believe Yoko's feelings are intertwining with mine..........She makes me so calm. And her scent. Lavender...........so lovely. She is just so rough around the edges..... It's amazing she is the same girl that I saved all those years ago. Amazing....... Oh kami...........I'm not........in.....love with her.......Be quiet Yoko! I know.....ugh..... She is just is different from the others. I won't fall in love....I can't fall in love.  
  
'No she is the only thing we have from the past. We have to keep her close to our hearts. Kiayshi and Chiyo. Though they don't show it much they are one in the same.........you see what I saw back then in her now.'  
  
So...I can't help it can I.  
  
'You are doomed to fall in love with her as am I.'  
  
Kami have mercy.  
  
DG: Well I think that went well actually....  
  
Kiayshi: god you suck.....  
  
Dg: So.....it's just too fluffy. MY FANS NEXT CHAPTER ISN'T FOR THE WEAK OF HEART! IT IS ALMOST AS BAD AS uuhhhhh..........OTHER THINGS!!!! JUST BE WARNED ABOUT THE BLOOD SPILL!!!!!  
  
Kaia: Yep. Well you better read and Review or end up like that random dude. 


	9. Time Flash

**Dg: I am very very inspired for some odd reason so I shall continue to write  
  
Kaia: Yep. Thanks Reviewers! Well this one will be fun. Because there was a period that you never knew about so be prepared.  
  
Dg: SHUT UPPPP!!!!!!**  
  
Chapter 9: Time Flash  
  
Slowly Chiyo got better. Kurama was not the kindest of all teachers. He pushed her to the brink making sure she was going at her strongest. He couldn't help but smile as she got better and faster.  
  
"Heh, well with luck you could race Hiei now." Kurama smiled as Chiyo sat down and lay down in the grass. "God this is hard. So tired." Chiyo mumbled placing her hands over her face lost in thought. Kurama approached her and stood over her looking down. Chiyo smirked a little peaking through her hands and foot swiped him.  
  
"I got you Kurama-kun!!!" She laughed and stood up. Offering a hand down to him. Kurama took her hand up gladly. Surely Yoko's words were true. Kurama was doomed to fall in love with this girl. "So what now?" Chiyo asked yawning looking up to the sky. "Well nothing. We just do our missions." Kurama said just looking around.  
  
"So what do we-......" Chiyo began before a dark force swallowed them whole.  
  
Kiayshi came out unwillingly along with Yoko as they fell into the Makai Woods, the very spot in which they died.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLL HAPPENED!!!!!" Kiayshi yelled whipping around remembering her surroundings. "It seems...we have been transported back in time......this is so strange." Yoko said turning around looking as well.  
  
Kiayshi's violate eyes stopped on the body lying before her. "Y-Y- Yoko.....it's the hunter.....he's dead...." She stuttered her fox ear twitching. A demon guard of Yoko's came bursting through the dense woods speaking quickly. "Yoko your servants and most of the guards are dead. Lesser yet strong demons managed to make it into the castle. That woman there killed the demons. We have suffered many casualties though....." The demon stopped to hear a response from Yoko.  
  
Yoko looked at the demon. And nodded. "Check the premises and make sure you fine no more demons. Have the others clean out the castle and give those who died a proper burial." Yoko spoke coolly like always walking into the woods and calling over his shoulder. "Kiayshi, come with me."  
  
Kiayshi didn't question she just followed. Yoko stopped and rubbed his head like he had a headache. "Do you have that pressure on your mind?" He asked. "Yes but I just push it away but it does hurt." She replied confused.  
  
"You don't hear Chiyo do you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I can't hear Shuichi......."  
  
"You mean this is the past _past_....like we never got killed?!"  
  
"By the looks of it yes......... but this wasn't made by a different demon. It was made by one of us." Yoko turned his gaze to her. She looked down. "What have you done, Kiayshi?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"I thought it would be better if we just started over.........like the hunter was killed.........like it never happened. Start like it should instead of how it was........" She spoke so softly it was a whisper. However Yoko heard every word.  
  
He couldn't help but let a smile cross him. To think that she wanted him to live in a time in which he was comfortable and stronger, along with a time that he had met her. A time that he could succeed with her. Just him and her. No one else. No Reikai and no detective jobs. A time when he could flourish and be happy.  
  
"I'm sorry........." She turned away. She hadn't ever said sorry to anyone in her life and she felt terribly degraded. Yoko just shook his head and embraced her lightly. "It's ok. I know you care enough to take me someplace that I am happy. Arigato." He let her go and walked to the castle. Leaving her in a state of shock.  
  
Kiayshi stood, now alone in the woods where Yoko left her. Completely lost in the roses and rain scent he had left for her. She shook her head quickly losing the daze that she was in and ran after him. 'I could get used to this....I have my own body......and......my own mind and time.' She smiled at her thoughts and reached the gates of the grand castle, stepping in.  
  
All was as it was before the massacre. Clean, orderly, and every servant already had been given a proper burial. Kiayshi looked at her self. Still in the kimono Yoko gave her. Still the tomboy with the rough edges and bad attitude. "I am defiantly home." She smiled and went back to the same room and sat on the futon.  
  
Surrounded by the lovely screens depicting the sakura blossoms in the spring, and the gentleness of them. Sitting on a fine silky blanket with the bloody bandages next to it....her bandages. "Amazing.....it lasted......I never would have thought.....it would last." She awed at everything that she remembered. The soft patterns of the kimono, and her same blue tinted clothes in the corner.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yoko walked around his home, lost in the thoughts that returned to him. It was like the other reality was a simple dream. A simple dream. Yoko disregarded thoughts of going back. Here he was king of thieves, wanted by all bounty hunters in the land, and yet reined supreme. He walked to the garden and sat down at the base of the tree like he always used to taking in everything.  
  
(Imagine the opening theme to Final Fantasy 8 here)  
  
Kiayshi walked into the garden a dead serious look on her face as servants followed behind. Her eyes cold as ice she looked at him. Yoko looked at her his eyes grew dark. He knew what was happening as he rushed in and dawned armor and running out the front gates Kiayshi close behind.  
  
"Kiayshi stay behind! I need you to stay behind. This is very important and I don't know what's going to happen. You must promise me you will stay behind." Yoko spoke so passionately and yet so sternly.  
  
Kiayshi looked at him her vision blurred in the salty tears as she held her head down to the ground. "I-I promise...."  
  
Yoko could see the tears as he placed a hand under her chin and brought her head up slowly meeting her eyes with his giving her a sincere gaze. She looked into his eyes tear releasing themselves from her eyes. Yoko carefully leaned down and captured her lips for a moment time seemed to stop. As Yoko pulled away he gave her one lone rose and backed away at a walk slowly gaining speed turning and running away looking over his shoulder once.  
  
Kiayshi collapsed to the ground tears flowing freely her sobs herd. She couldn't stop him. Not from this. Not from this at all.  
  
- - - -- - - -  
  
Yoko approached the fox army that seemed gathered on the horizon. The lots of the army were red foxes and the white foxes regained few.  
  
Yoko took a deep breath and looked up strong as ever as he looked farther ahead. Over the horizon an army of demon wolves approached. A war. A war between the wolves and the foxes over the territory of the new land.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kiayshi stood a top the grand castle on the very highest tower looking out onto the up coming battle the wind blowing her hair and kimono gently as a tear began to fall from her eyes again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A horrid cry rang out the wolves began filling the area. The foxes charged in an attempt to retaliate. It ran up in a bloody mess. The wolves began their rain of arrows and daggers sending them down upon the foxes. One by one they fell being hit in the skull and the eyes through the hearts as well.  
  
Yoko ran forward still, swiping through them with his rose whip wrapping it around one of the wolves neck and pulling slowly taking off its head and then putting the whip at the others. Calling forth all sorts of demon plants that did the most gruesome things.  
  
Kiayshi had to flinch at this battle it was the most horrid thing she had to watch.  
  
Yoko suddenly smirked as the wolves were being drawn down to a few. Though the foxes also remained few. A wolf came behind Yoko clearly going to pull a kamikaze as he reared up glowing red.  
  
Kiayshi wanted to cry out but the only thing she could do was watch.  
  
Yoko turned and plunged his hand deep within the wolf's chest pulling out his heart and throwing it away. Another came in front of him not to Yoko's noticing as the wolf reared up holding a spear in his hand.  
  
An arrow came from a far as the wolf fell. Yoko looked around and saw arrows coming from no where except these...were spirit arrows.  
  
Yoko turned to see the top of his tower far off as the glowing arrows came down killing wolf after wolf after wolf.  
  
Tears came from Kiayshi's eyes as she drew back another arrow releasing it and then another. From there another again.  
  
"Just die....you stupid wolves!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice rang out like thunder in the distance. Yoko could almost see the image of Chiyo standing next to her firing along Kiayshi's side. Yoko then smiled. He knew that though they couldn't hear them Kurama and Chiyo were still there. He knew their spirits were there fighting along side them. Yoko looked around. 20 foxes and 0 wolves....the bodies pilled on each other like bricks on a stone building. The stench was unbearable as Yoko turned to leave signaling the foxes to follow him back to his castle.  
  
Kiayshi stood above them panting heavily tears and all streaming down her face as Yoko approached. He looked up at her smiling that kind smile. She felt so dizzy just then. She had sacrificed a little life energy to aid in her attack as she began to fall. It was like flying. The ground was fast approaching as the wind wiped her hair around.  
  
Kiayshi then felt as though time had stopped. The wind was howling around her as she saw the images of her past and future come before her.  
  
A white kimono, rice falling around, smiling, laughing, and Yoko standing there proudly with his arm around her. This was her wedding....  
  
Chiyo.  
  
Kurama.  
  
Hiei  
  
Yusuke  
  
Keiko  
  
Botan Koenma  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Every one.  
  
She saw them all as she fell.  
  
Yoko ran to her catching her only a mere foot before she finally hit the ground. He let out a hard breath holding her there. She was only knocked out but she was so cold and so pale Yoko couldn't help but let a tear escape him as he carried her closely to his room.  
  
Yoko laid her down on his futon sitting next to it looking at her waiting for her to wake up.  
  
He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved had saved him. She had repaid her so called debt to him.  
  
Yoko looked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Kiayshi..."  
  
Kiayshi looked up as Yoko secede her into his arms and uttered the words that made Kiayshi start to cry.  
  
_"I love you..."_

**Dg: now that is a way to end a chapter. HEH HEH!!!  
  
Kaia: wow....that was so horrible I am speechless.  
  
Dg: yeah yeah sure... well that wasn't so violent. Damn fluff. It always sneeks its way in. Oh well R&R people.**

**P.S sorry I am still getting used to the new digs.**


End file.
